Harry Potter and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by JediRhydon
Summary: Thanks to interventions by Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter is raised by Splinter, alongside Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. Trained in the arts of the ninja, and soon to begin his training as a wizard, how will Harry's life be different? Full summary inside!


_**Summary: Boy-Who-Lived, son of Lily and James Potter, godson of Sirius Black, these are things that describe Harry Potter; but how about ninja in training, adopted son of Hamato Yoshi, aka Splinter, and adopted brother of Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, the ninja turtles? Minerva McGonagall didn't agree with Dumbledore's decision to leave Harry with the Dursley's, so she took him to New York City, where she would give Harry to an old family friend, knowing that he would be happy and well taken cared for. But how will Harry's life go, when he, must balance his life between being a ninja and a wizard, while brain aliens known as the Kraang, Splinter's nemesis the Shredder, and the impending return of Voldemort, are threatening his life?**_

_**Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. H.P. Timeline moved up to match TMNT (2012). Certain characters may be subject to change and a little OCish behavior.**_

_October 31st, 2001, Privet Drive_

Minerva McGonagall wasn't happy, not one bit. She had recently learned that her godson, James Potter, and his wife lily were murdered by Lord Voldemort, aka He-Must-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Now their precious son, Harry James Potter, was orphaned, and other than those that James and Lily chose to be his godfather and godmother, with herself being the boy's god-grandmother, Harry didn't have any immediate family left. Except for one from his mother's side of his family, and Minerva remembered that Lily heavily expressed that under no circumstances, was Harry to go to her sister Petunia Dursley.

Such was the reason why she was upset, and unpleasantly found herself on Privet Drive. She had recently learned that her friend and co-worker, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has decided to place Harry with his aunt, and her family. She knew this was something that went against Lily Potter's wishes, and such was why she was here. She had already spoke with Albus, but she knew how stubborn the man could be, and thus she was having a hard time trying to convince him to change his mind.

"But Albus, these people are the worst sort of Muggles I've ever seen!" She exasperated, recognizing that she was losing. "They really are ..."

"The only family, the boy has left Minerva." Dumbledore said, staying true to his plan.

"That's not true Albus," Minerva continued, adamant in her fight. "He has his godfather Sirius Black, his godmother Elizabeth Greengrass, and me, his god-grandmother! Anyone of us can provide him a suitable family."

"But can any of you truly manage to protect him?" Albus stated, stopping in his tracks and turning sharply to look at her.

Minerva took in a sharp breath, as she carefully watched the bundle in Albus' arms. This bundle was her precious god-grandson Harry, who had been brought to them earlier by Hagrid on Sirius Black's flying motorcycle. Honestly, she could never truly understand Sirius and James' interest in Muggle motorcycles. Minerva didn't want anything to happen to him, even if Albus was being careful, the sharp turn he made had jostled Harry, and Minerva didn't like it. In hopes of keeping Albus' attention, Minerva looked back up into his blue eyes.

"Of course we can Albus," She said, unwilling to back down. "We are his family. Elizabeth, along with her husband Cyrus Greengrass, their manor is located on unplotted land, and is protected by the most strongest goblin wards. Sirius' cottage is the same way."

Albus sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping slightly, not too much, but it must've been enough to frighten Minerva as she quickly moved forward to grab, take and hold Harry in her arms from Albus', allowing his arms to drop to his sides. The truth was, Albus knew that Minerva was right, but she couldn't understand why Petunia Dursley was the better candidate. Then he realized that he could give her part of the information, and perhaps she would see reason. Quickly casting a silence charm around them, he looked at her, allowing her to continue holding the baby in her arms.

"Minerva, what I'm about to tell you, is extremely important." He said, looking deep into her eyes, and almost looking like a man his age. "If anyone were to learn this, then Harry would be in great danger."

Minerva gave Albus her full attention, hoping to learn why Albus chose the vile woman in the house with the number four on its door to be Harry's guardian.

"When Lily's body was found, it was directly between Harry's crib and the door to his nursery," He began, willing to share this part of information. "While I can only speculate on what happened, I believe it is possible that when Voldemort entered the nursery, Lily stood between him and Harry, and he might've tried to order Lily to move out of the way.

Lily, undoubtedly, more than likely refused to stand aside and allow Voldemort to kill her infant son, and Voldemort killed her, but her sacrifice more than likely created a form of protection for Harry. A protection of love."

Minerva thought heavily about what Albus was saying. She had no doubt that Lily would've sacrificed herself for her child, rather than selfishly stand aside and let Voldemort kill him. As she heard what Albus was saying, she was slowly understanding what he was leading to. That still didn't mean she was willing to let Lily's vile sister to take possession of her nephew, knowing the kind of person she was from both Lily's conversations about her childhood, and what Minerva herself saw that day.

"This protection can only be kept alive by the blood of the person who cast it onto the individual who benefits from the protection," Albus continued. "Thus this is the reason why Petunia Dursley, and only Petunia Dursley, can protect him. She shares the same blood as Lily, and this she would keep the protection alive."

"That doesn't mean she'll love him Albus!" She spat at him, venom rising in her voice, and her arms tightening around her god-grandson. "I know exactly what you're saying, but there's one thing that you're forgetting about the ancient protection that Lily Potter placed on her son, and that's love. The protection may require blood to stay in place, but it also needs love to be at its strongest, and Petunia Dursley has no love for her sister!

And if you think that she'll love Harry, just because he's the son of her now dead sister, then you're going to be massively wrong! I spoke with Lily often throughout the years, and she told me of how her sister mistreated her, and called her names when they were younger, and just because Petunia was 'normal', and Lily wasn't!"

Albus paled at what Minerva told him, as he didn't know that piece of information. As he thought more of it, the more he began to realize that Petunia Dursley would undoubtedly abuse the young boy in Minerva's arms. He had no choice but to change any of his plans to protect the child.

"Then what do you recommend Minerva?" He asked, stroking his beard as he began discuss possible ways to keep Harry safe. "As much as I want to let either you, Lady Greengrass, or Sirius to take proper custody of Harry, what will happen if the remaining Death Eaters discovers your guardianship? With Voldemort dead, and Harry being the one responsible, they will either want to seek revenge, or train him to be the next Dark Lord, and will more than likely do everything they can to find him."

Minerva looked down at the small child sleeping peacefully in her arms, wrapped safely in the blanket that had been personally hand-sewn by his mother, who he would never get to know. In truth, she couldn't help but admit that Albus' logic was true. Even if Voldemort was gone, his Death Eaters would stop at nothing, until they found Harry. She would have to take Harry somewhere that she knew he would be safe, and be with someone who would be able to keep him safe, as well as give him a happy life, and more importantly, a family.

Then, an idea struck her. She knew exactly who she could trust to take care of Harry, and keep him safe. Determined to go through with her plan, she looked at Albus.

"I know how he can be safe Albus." She simply stated, rising his interest.

"Really?" He asked, at this point willing to go with what Minerva was about to suggest, and protect the child of two of his former students and friends. "And where can we send him to keep him safe?"

Minerva occasionally looked back and forth between Albus and Harry, as she began to walk away from Number Four, Privet Drive, causing Albus to follow, after he ended the silencing charm. She knew that she was taking a risk in what she was about to say, but she was only to give part of the story, and just tell Albus enough information to satisfy him. Albus was a good man, and a greater friend, but if there were a few flaws that he had, it was that he often kept things too close to the vest, and he had a tendency to be a little bit controlling.

"Do you remember when I took a sabbatical to New York City in America, a couple years ago?" She asked, knowing that she would have to risk a personal secret that she kept.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, as he thought of what she was talking about.

"Yes, I believe so," He said, as he began to remember. "If I remember correctly, I believe that you went to New York to visit a family member who had moved there."

"That's right Albus." She answered, trying to keep the answers short. "While I was there, I met a young man who was the same age as James, and became good friends with him. Of course my meeting with him was quite accidental, but fortunately he was already aware of the existence of magic, due to the fact that he had several magical friends from his birth country of Japan.

He came to trust me with the secret of his unique little family, and I've kept it since. He can keep Harry safe, and give him a home and a family. My friend already has four adopted sons, so Harry would have four older brothers to look up to. Plus, the Death Eaters would never suspect to look for Harry in America, they would more than likely still think that he's in Britain. By the time they realize that he's living in America, it'll be too late; Harry will be eleven and attending school at Hogwarts, and there'll be nothing they can do to find him. My friend has a very good place to live in, and it is very well hidden in New York City."

Albus thought about what Minerva was suggesting. Although he would've preferred that Harry Potter would stay in England where he could be able to better protect the boy, and one day train him for what he needed to know, he knew that Minerva may be right. If she was willing to trust the safety of Harry Potter to this friend of hers in New York, then he would trust her judgment. Not to mention that he agreed that it would be beneficial for the young boy to have some older brothers to look up to. The Weasley Family quickly came to mind, and so he made his decision. He would step aside, and allow Minerva to go through with her plan.

"Very well Minerva," He stated, apparently surprising Minerva, who undoubtedly must have thought that he would not agree with her plan. "If you are willing to trust this friend of yours, then you may go ahead and take Harry to New York City."

Minerva McGonagall couldn't help but feel shocked and surprised that Albus Dumbledore was actually going along with her plan. She did expect that he would try to argue against her, and convince her to do something else about Harry. Instead he was actually willing to let her take Harry away from England, and let him be raised in another country. Regardless, the two of them had a mutual agreement that Harry needed a family, and a place that he would be safe in, and thankfully they both agreed that her friend would be the best candidate.

"If I may ask though," He began, at least a little curious as to who she was willing to trust with the safety of her god-grandson. "What is your friend's name?"

Minerva carefully contemplated as to whether or not to answer Albus' question. She had made a promise to her friend that she would not tell anyone about him and his family, and she already partially violated that promise by telling Albus the little bit of information about them. But, she supposed that even after telling Albus that much, she owed him at least that. Plus, she was sure that her friend would understand, once she explained the circumstances that gave that information.

Turning to look at Albus, she placed a serious look on her face. She could tell by the expression in Albus' eyes, that he understood that what she was about to say couldn't be repeated to anyone.

"His name," She began. "Is Hamato Yoshi, but he usually goes by the name, of Splinter."


End file.
